The present invention relates to a suction-adhesive device. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a device including a suction cup and a hook, typically for attachment to a bathroom wall tile, window or shower screen and from which articles such as a face washer, corded soap, a shower cap or other articles may be suspended.
It is known to use suction cup devices for securing items to a bathroom wall tile for example. Small soap dishes for example can comprise two such suction cups. The suction cups usually comprise a bulbous protrusion in the centre that passes through an aperture in the side of the soap dish. It is also known to provide suction cups with a hook from which items can be suspended. The hook may be integrally moulded with the cup or formed of a lessflexible material and attached to the cup.
The above and other known suction cup devices tend to hold more securely to a surface if the face of the suction cup, and/or the surface itself is moistened prior to attachment. Sooner or later however, air enters into the space between the cup and the surface and the device becomes detached and usually falls to the floor. This invariably occurs without advance warning, as there is no obvious visual indication that air has entered the space.